Your Brother
by Magooke
Summary: Malik mistakes his lover for some else! She explains she has returned from a mission. The two have missed each other greatly. Lemons and fluff with plot, Malik/OC One-Shot, Malik girl, may develop into an actual story, depending on reviews.


_Solomon's temple was cool and caused goose bumps to rise on Malik's skin, his body was used to the unforgiving heat of the Arabian sun that usually bore down on his back as he sparred, being somewhere far underground and with nothing but shade was different, a little pleasing as well if it weren't for the small shivers that continued to race down his spine. He looked back to make certain his younger brother was keeping up with Altair's obnoxiously fast pace, out of the three Kadar was the youngest in both skill and age; Malik had to give it to his brother as he didn't complain at all as the Master Assassin continued to press onward, his ego driving him to finish the assignment quickly to please the Master himself. _

_All of their footsteps continued to ghost along the rocky path beneath their feet, as to not alert any of the templar's that were also here, defending their objective. Ahead a templar had their back to them, looking this way and that curiously, foolishly keeping his back exposed. Malik looked to the right and grabbed Altair's arm, pointing towards a path that would avoid the guard altogether and moving in that direction. Altair yanked his arm free and moved swiftly towards the guard._

"_Wait! There must be another way! This one need not die," he started, but it was too late. Altair forced the man before him into a kneel and then slammed his hidden blade into his skull._

"_An excellent kill. Fortune favors your blade," Malik glared at his younger brother, Kadar was only feeding Altair's ego. Kadar grimaced at the nasty look that Malik gave as Altair spoke how it was not fortune, but skill. Kadar shook his head gently, he hated it when Malik and Altair fought._

_Malik narrowed his eyes at his brother as he spoke, "Indeed. He'll teach you how to disregard everything the master's taught us." He shot back, turning his blazing, brown orbs onto Altair himself, Kadar huffed at his brother, but Malik ignored him. He was not going to sit idly by as Altair taught his brother to be an arrogant ass that refused to follow the three tenants and instead be as reckless as some novice with extreme privileges!_

"_And how would you have done it," Altair growled back, his hot-temper flaring at being defied in front of a subordinate by a subordinate himself._

"_I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What I would have done is follow the Creed," Malik slammed his fist into his palm for emphasis, he was tired of the Master awarding Altair on the hard work that he took for granted from others and blatantly defying the Creed. The reason why Altair was so arrogant was because he defied the creed and no one punished him for doing so, maybe if his brother wasn't here Malik wouldn't be making a big deal about it, but the least Altair could do was attempt to behave around the young mind of his brother._

_Altair gave a cocky smirk as he spoke, "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Understand those words. It matters not how we complete our task, only how it's done."_

"_But this is not the way of-"_

_Altair cut Malik off, "My way is better."_

_Malik's fist clenched ever the slightest, he wanted to punch the idiot square in his jaw. Kadar's hand grasped at his forearm, making his narrowed brown orbs shift to him instead. His own brown orbs had a pleading look to them, practically like a puppy. Malik remembered that puppy eyed look getting Kadar practically anything he wanted from the older, after all, with their parents gone he had to look after Kadar._

"_I shall scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further." Was Malik's only retort before he walked past Altair briskly in hopes that he can find away around any guards so that anymore unnecessary death wasn't needed._

_It took his brother and Altair a moment to catch up with him, he waited on some beams, more than likely Kadar was asking Altair what they were doing in the Temple of Solomon and more than likely, Altair having his ego stroked at a subordinate inquiring to him about knowledge, was telling him exactly what they were doing there. He heard the ghost steps of his brothers and immediately went in the direction that he had scouted, one that would avoid the templar, but Altair simply shot forward and slay the guard. "Idiot," he breathed under his breath, Kadar keeping pace with Malik before they emerged from Malik's route in the same place that Altair was. The two older assassin's glared at one another, as though waiting for the other to give a snarky comment before Altair simply moved onwards, Malik at his side as they entered a room._

"_There! That must be the Ark," Malik spoke, pointing at the piece that was high above everyone else, he was honestly amazed at the artifact that honored them with their presence._

"_The...Ark… of the Covenant?" Kadar questioned, confusion written clearly in his voice and probably on his face as well, he looked to Altair as he spoke._

"_Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It's just a story."_

_Kadar frowned, "Then what is it?"_

_Malik put up his hand and then lowered it, all brother's going into a crouch immediately, not even Altair questioned his motion, "Quiet! Someone's coming!" He hissed as he heard Altair creep from behind him and look to the noise of footsteps._

_The grandmaster of the templar's himself entered the room calmly, led by two templar guards, Robert de Sable. Each assassin recognized the man immediately that worked hard to thwart the assassin's work and kill their brothers one by one. But for Altair, it was simply a test as well that was put in front of him._

"_Robert de Sable. His life is mine," he said, moving to rise and reveal them all._

_Malik grabbed him by his robes and yanked him down, stormy grey eyes glared at him in annoyance for stopping him, "No! We would want to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary."_

"_He stands between us and it. I would say it's necessary," he said with a cocky attitude, this time rising, and jumping out of the way of Malik's hold._

"_Discretion, Altair!" Malik practically pleaded towards the man, the person he once thought to be his closest friend, but rank and skill had certainly gone too far to his head._

"_You mean cowardice. That man is our greatest enemy. And here we have a chance to rid of him," snapped Altair, moving towards the ledge to jump._

_Malik shook his head, trying to think of something to convince the Master Assassin that what he is about to do was a terrible idea, "You have already broken two tenets of our Creed. Now you would break the third. Do not compromise the Brotherhood!"_

"_I am your superior, in both title and ability," snapped Altair, and Malik held his tongue from snapping that it was ego as well that was superior to all, "You would know better than to question me."_

_And with that, Altair leaped to the ground. Malik slammed his fist into the ground before looking to Kadar, who looked to his brother expectantly, waiting to see what Malik's move was. Heaving a sigh, he knew if he hid up here for the safety of his brother, he would not hear the end of it from Altair if he were to get hurt or if he were to get past the templar's all on his own. The Master Assassin was expecting the two subordinates to follow, and reluctantly, Malik grabbed the ladder and climbed down, closely by Kadar. Altair looked to the two, smirked as they moved behind him and then turned his attention to the templars._

"_Hold Templars! You are not the only ones with business here," Altair stated calmly, as though he was not just poking a tiger trapped in a cage._

_Robert looked looked at the two, seeming to be amused by Altair's statement, "Ah! Well, this explains my missing men. And what is it you want?"_

"_Blood."_

_Malik's eyes widened, and at one more attempt to stop his brother from making a terrible mistake, he lunged to grab him, but Altair was much quicker as he lunged for Robert, his hidden blade out with a simple flex of his wrist. Robert was ready though, he expected the strike as he easily grabbed Altair, the hidden blade inches from his head, but Robert was anything but panicking, he didn't even strain to hold back the Master Assassin. Malik and Kadar lurched immediately to aid their brother, but the templar's stepped towards them, weaponry raised to hold them off._

"_You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay? All of you will die." He then tosses Altair like a ragdoll into some scaffolding, the wood and some rocks crumble behind him and Malik tensed at the thought of Altair having been crushed by the debris._

"_Men, to arms! Kill the Assassins!"_

_Malik whirled around, just in time as he took out his sword, Kadar attempting to throw a knife into a templar, missed, and grabbed his own sword. Both fought, Malik keeping a close eye on his brother, the older assassin killed the templar that fought him and turned, everything around him going dark - he knew what was about to happen, he tried to move his feet from fighting another guard to running to his brother's aid. The templar did a series of attacks, forcing Kadar to back peddal._

"No," _Malik could hear himself actually saying, he knew this was only a dream, but his heart was still racing, he felt the familiar pain of his arm being hit, making him fall, looking to his arm and staring as crimson soaked his white sleeve, he then looked to Kadar who was shoved against a wall, the templar's sword then shoved into his chest._

"No," he gasped as he woke, looking wildly around the room. He was still in his living room, the television was playing something on the History channel about templars, he huffed as he eased back down on the couch, throwing his only arm over his eyes when he heard the clink of something in the kitchen, his trained assassin ears picked up the soft footsteps with ease. He narrowed his eyes, grabbed the knife that was placed underneath the couch and stalked towards the kitchen.

Peering in, he gave a huff as he saw it was only his girlfriend's brother, the annoying, reckless boy of Altair's ancestry. What in all of Jerusalem was he doing here? Malik put the blade back onto the table as he glared at the boy, "Hey! What are you doing here," he snapped as the boy ignored Malik, continuing to search the fridge.

Malik grew annoyed as he snapped, "I'm talking to you, novice," he snapped as he lunged at the boy, grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing a punch, the person moved quickly, with a skill that told Malik he was mistaken. A small hand grabbed his hand in mid-swing, ducking his punch, and then pressed the hand to Malik's chest and then shoved him onto the counter. He looked into familiar grey orbs, they sparkled a bit at the sight of him, and then the person leaned down and captured his lips with her down. Malik relaxed the moment he had saw her, kissing those incredibly soft lips back, he hated when she came home with one of them split, they were too soft to damage, he would always tell her.

She pulled away, pulled down the hood and took out the earbuds as she smiled at him, "Malik, I thought I've told you enough? When a man 'hits on' a woman, it's not literal, but metaphorical for flirting," she said, her voice was calm and held no trace of her joking, but there was the smallest of sparkle in her eyes. Malik smiled as he pushed himself back off the counter.

"I thought you were...you're home early, how was your mission," he asked instead.

He saw the familiar pain at the mention of mission and she pushed towards him again, kissing his neck, "It went fine, I don't want to talk about it. Wait," she paused in her kissing to look at him, eyebrow raised, "Who did you think I was?"

Malik blushed, "It is not important."

This got a smile from her, around Malik she was wary of showing emotion, after being trained not to show any emotion from her parents for years, that slight smile was something that Malik knew not to take for granted. She was enjoying this game, she put her hands on his waist, "Come now, Malik, who did you think I was? Altair again?"

Malik often mistook her for Altair, the grace of how she moved during her training in the morning, like a large cat as she scaled buildings and crawled across banistries. Those stormy, grey eyes didn't help either in her cause, the only difference between her and Altair's build was her voluptuous chest, which she bound down with a 'sports bra' during a mission and training, the article of clothing was the most annoying to pull off, it was supposed to be tight so that it would bind her chest down and restrict her breast's movement, she had explained to him one time when he was growing greatly annoyed at not being able to pull the clothing over her head. But mistaking his lover as Altair was one thing...what would she think if he admitted that she mistook him for her brother?

"N-no," Malik admitted honestly as her brows furrowed slightly in confusion at his response.

She hummed as she gave his lips one last peck, "Well you could not have mistook me for Ezio, that italian man is far too big for my own small size. Could not have been Leonardo, he would never wear baggy clothing now that he has learned about the new fashions of today...no, it wasn't," she looked to him for confirmation, and Malik shyed his gaze away, "my brother?"

"Well, you're wearing his sweatshirt," Malik pointed out.

With the sweatshirt, it hung past her round bottom, it was more of a dress than it was a jacket on her, and then with the hood up, her dark, raven hair was hidden altogether. "I'm not upset," she said, "merely amused." She did pull away from him though, and Malik wanted to grab at her with his hand and pull her back, he hadn't seen her for a week.

"When did you get back," he asked, following her with his eyes, she was wearing yoga pants, and Malik wished she wasn't wearing the baggy jacket at all so that he could see her perky bottom.

"Just now, you were sleeping on the couch," she stated, looking up to him calmly as she drank what she had retrieved from the fridge, probably some sort of juice.

"I wish you would have told me you were flying back, I would have picked you up," he stated simply.

Her eyes crinkled at the edges in a sort of smile as she said, "You drive worse than a woman, Malik."

"Oh, such harsh words," he mocked hurt, he put his hand to his chest as she gave a quiet chuckle and sipped her drink again. Malik suddenly glared at the jacket, "Take that thing off."

Raising an eyebrow, she questioned, "My brother annoys you that much?"

"I simply hate seeing something from someone so arrogant, covering your delicate features, Elisabeth," he spoke calmly, a smirk now filtering across her lips as he watched her carefully.

"Well, Malik," she said, rising from her seat and moving around the island towards the living room, he followed her each step. His gaze going over the curves that he could see, and she teasingly bit her lip which made the Arabian growl with desire, Elisabeth knew how to play him like a fiddle, "You'll have to catch me first," she said and bolted for the stairs, the ex-bureau leader quickly following after her. When both got to the second floor, he slammed her against the wall, knowing full well that she let him catch her, but he couldn't care as he kissed all around her neck, missing the feeling of her underneath him as she moaned at his kisses, she twisted around and pulled up his shirt so his chest was bare before the two continued their kissing, this time heading down the hallway towards their bedroom. Neither bothered with the light, both having trained senses enough to remember where everything was, and Malik wasn't childish enough to pull a prank by moving furniture around without her being there.

Their mouths battled for dominance as he eased her onto the bed, she took off her yoga pants and sneakers first, that damn jacket still not gone, he grabbed at it, but she held onto it too, making him growl as she finally gave a grin in the darkness. He eagerly captured her lips once more, attempting to distract her so he could coax the jacket off of her, she stubbornly thwarted him though as her hand massaged his member through his jeans, making the Arabian pause in all of his movements, his one arm faltering in keeping himself above her, as though reading his mind, she rolled them expertly so he was beneath her and kissed down his chest, he watched her, biting a whimper as she kissed lower and lower his toned abdomen. She then took off his pants to reveal his slowly growing hard member. He watched her as she moved her head slowly towards his member, Malik's breath hitching in his throat and then he let it out with a hiss as she took his cock into her mouth calmly. His hips bucked as she took him deeper into the warm cave of her mouth, she hummed around him and he let out a throaty groan from the vibration. She released him from her mouth and licked as she kept those stormy, grey eyes fixated on him, and Malik had to stop her. Being gone a week, Malik was certain that he was going to come early if she kept teasing him.

Elisabeth chuckled, obviously he had admitted this out loud as he fixated on her, she gave him a gentle kiss along his neck and then captured his lips just as she slid her own sex onto his member. Malik had to concentrate on fighting off his climax as she sheathed herself all the way on him - that damn jacket still on her! "Take it off," he ordered this time.

"Is that a demand, Master Assassin," she questioned coyly.

"Yes, _novice,_" he whispered back, and finally she shrugged off the jacket, her tank top and bra quickly following as the two kissed, Malik sitting up while she stayed sheathed onto him, his hand coming up to massage underneath her breasts, and she moaned into his mouth quietly and rewarded him with a rock of her hips, he grunted in response.

The rocking of her hips was driving the Arabian insane as he continued to kiss between her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting on it gently. She arched against him as she rolled her hips, occasionally lifting herself off and easing herself back down, the slow torturous pace was driving him insane, it was enjoyable to go slow, the passion still there, and he had missed her so much with the week past. He bucked into her thrusts, being rewarded with those breathy gasps and moans as she looked down at him adoringly with those grey eyes. He rolled them both, and captured her lips one last time before he started bucking into her quickly. Grabbing one of her legs, he threw it over his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper, much to both of their enjoyment. Both moaned together, Malik could feel her nails digging into her back gently, her head tilted back slightly as she neared her own orgasm. He continued to thrust his cock into her tight, warm channel. He wanted to see her orgasm first, wanted to see that look of complete loss of control before he came himself.

And there it was, her eyes squeezed shut, that soft "Ah, ah, ah," growing louder with each thrust before she couldn't take it anymore and screamed his name, her pussy clamping down on his member, as he gave a few, fast and hard thrusts into her before his balls clenched and emptied his seed into her. Both were left panting as he eased down onto her, his arm burning with his work as he listened to her racing heart, with both had caught their breath, Elisabeth grabbed the comforter and pulled it over both of them.

"He was afraid," Elisabeth suddenly whispered, and Malik tensed at her words. This was what he hated most, he heard her soft whimper and looked up as she had her eyes closed tightly and face turned in shame as she cried. Malik shushed her gently, pulling out of her carefully, making her grunt in her crying, but he quickly sat against the wall and pulled her into his chest. His arm holding her gently as she cried on him. This happened every night when she first got back, it was one night of pure torture for her as she remembered the look in her victim's eyes, he hugged her gently, shushing her soft whimpers and apologies.

"I'm here, I love you," he assured her gently, and she clung to him tightly, as though afraid he'd suddenly disappear. Soon she had fallen asleep, and Malik eased down with her, wishing he could protect her from the pain that was caused every night on her return. She had applied to retire from being an Assassin, but she was denied, she showed too much promise and the company didn't want to lose her.

Carefully grabbing his cellphone by his bedside table, he sent his good friend a text message.

Altair grunted as his phone buzzed, he reached for it, but another hand snatched it before he could grab it, Altair returned to keeping his eyes closed as he grumbled a, "Who's it from?"

"Malik," a strong, Italian voice grumbled and handed the phone to Altair.

"What could he possibly want," grumbled Altair as he opened the text message after a moment of having to recollect on how to do so, Desmond stirred between the two, snuggling up next to Ezio and away from the light that beamed from Altair's phone, "'Find out when we can come over.' They never visit, something must be wrong," Altair said as he finished reading it out loud, he looked to Desmond, who often spoke about missing his older sister, he responded with a simple, "Whenever you want. Desmond misses Elisabeth."

"Altair," Desmond's groggy voice broke the silence as Altair closed his phone and shoved it under his pillow, Altair hummed curiously as he laid on his back, closing his eyes again, "What did Malik want?"

Altair couldn't hear Ezio's snoring, so knew the Italian was waiting to hear a response too, "It might be nothing, just go back to sleep," Altair assured, and Desmond did so, rolling onto his stomach and facing the Arabian though he was snuggled against Ezio for warmth. A hand creeped over to Altair, where Ezio proceeded to massage the older man's scalp. Altair practically leaned into the hand as he quickly fell back asleep himself.

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review! I know I'm asking you to accept a lot: that Altair, Ezio, Malik, and Leonardo all live in the same time as Desmond. I'm not certain if I simply want to make this an Alternate Universe, or go with the typical "Animus exploded and all four characters jumped out" sort of thing. I'm also asking you to accept that Desmond has an older sister, Elisabeth. I know it's a lot, and I'm tempted to develop this more into a story. But leave a review if you feel that I should!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed.**


End file.
